Shika x Ino: 30vicios
by Megu-chan1
Summary: Una colección de viñetas y drabbles sobre la relación entre estos dos, para la comunidad 30vicios de LiveJournal. En hiatus permanente.
1. Celos

**Nombre:** Celos  
**Género:** General  
**Número de palabras:** 277  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Personaje/Pareja/Trío:** Shikamaru/Ino Con Chouji como invitado especial  
**Tema:** #7 - _Celos_  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

- Uchiha es un pendejo. 

Chouji dejó de comer, y levantó la mirada de su bolsa de papitas, sorprendido. A su lado, su mejor amigo Shikamaru se encontraba echado sobre el césped, observando el cielo como era su costumbre. Al principio pensó que se lo había imaginado: el chico de pelo negro seguía recostado, aparentemente tranquilo.

- Shikamaru¿dijiste…?

- Uchiha es un pendejo –repitió Shikamaru, casi sin cambiar su expresión ausente.

Chouji estaba incrédulo: su amigo no era uno de insultar a nadie, especialmente a alguien que no conocía más que de vista. Después de todo, odiar era demasiado problemático, y él trataba de evitarlo en lo posible.

- Bueno, si parece un poco arrogante… -empezó a decir. Tampoco era como si quisiera darle la contra, pero solo se puede llegar hasta cierto nivel de empatía cuando eres tan amable como Chouji.

- Es un arrogante, Chouji. Ese tipo es incapaz de mantener una conversación con una persona normal, no vaya a ser que se gaste su genialidad. –a pesar del tono calmado, el sarcasmo era reconocible en su voz.

- ¿Acaso has hablado con él?

- No –admitió el otro sin vergüenza, a lo que siguió un silencio que sería incómodo si no fueran tan buenos amigos.

- Bueno, –dijo finalmente Chouji –no es que el tipo sea "Señor Personalidad", pero tampoco se me hace muy desagradable. –volteó a ver a Shikamaru, quien seguía mirando al cielo, pero escuchando atentamente –Además, a Ino le agrada.

Por un segundo, el rostro de Shikamaru se contrajo en una expresión de disgusto.

- Es un pendejo. –respondió, dando el asunto por terminado, a pesar de que el había empezado la conversación.


	2. Resfrío

**Número de palabras: **236  
**Personaje/Pareja/Trío:** Shikamaru/Ino  
**Tema:** #15 - _Tema Libre_  
**Título:** Resfrío  
**Número de palabras: **236  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto  
**Notas:**Este/a drabble/viñeta está situado ya en el futuro, supongo que medio AU.  
**

* * *

**

Desde la cocina, Ino estornudó. De nuevo.

"Ah, está es la décima vez" pensó Shikamaru desde la sala. Para entonces había empezado a sentirse un poco culpable de estar echado en el sillón sin hacer nada, mientras su esposa se dedicaba a hacerle la cena, a pesar de estar obviamente enferma.

Ciertamente, él era perezoso, pero no insensible. Se levantó y lentamente fue a la cocina.

- Ino. –dijo él, parado al lado del marco de la cocina. Al voltearse a verlo, pudo notar que su nariz estaba roja y sus ojos hinchados.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, sonando obviamente congestionada. La culpa volvió a pincharlo como si fuera un cuchillo.

- Anda a descansar, Ino. Yo me encargaré de la cena.

- Pero, Shikamaru…

- Anda.

Ino quiso replicar un poco más, pero entonces el dolor de cabeza la atacó. Suspirando, aceptó la propuesta de su esposo y se fue a recostar donde segundos antes él había estado. A pesar de ser flojo y de hacerla enojar tan seguido, Shikamaru tenía su lado agradable: él ser capaz de hacer sus tareas (limpiar la casa, cómo odiaba eso) y las de ella sin que se lo pidiera lo demostraba. En unos minutos, Ino empezó a dormitar pensando que tenía el mejor marido del mundo.

Como veinte minutos después, el humo y el olor a comida quemada la despertaron, e Ino recordó porque estaba haciendo la cena a pesar de sentirse mal.

- ¡SHIKAMARU!


	3. Piel

**Personaje/Pareja/Trío:** Shikamaru/Ino  
**Tema:** #13 - _Piel_  
**Rating:** PG-16, por referencias sexuales.  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

------

Ino está sorprendida por la forma en que Shikamaru le hace sentir escalofríos.

Cada vez que sus manos recorren sus piernas, acariciando cada herida y cicatriz en ellas, pasando sus dedos por detrás de sus rodillas, ella sabe que si no estuviera echada caería a sentada, embargada por el placer.

Y cuando sus labios tocan aquella parte curva de su espalda, cuidadosamente ascendiendo hasta llegar al cuello, ella siente que cada lugar que él besa es el nacimiento de cosquilleos que se expanden hacia todas partes.

No esta segura, pero cree que lo que más le gusta son sus manos, que se sienten tan grandes y fuertes, examinando sus pechos y su abdomen, mientras siente su respiración en su cuello, lenta y rítmica.

E Ino sabe que no podría dejarlo aunque quisiera, pues se ha vuelto adicta al calor de su cuerpo junto a ella, a sentir en su piel el sudor que no sabe si viene de unas de sus misiones o de la simple atmósfera del cuarto y a su voz susurrando su nombre en su oído.

Pero no es como si fuese a intentarlo.


	4. Humillación

**Título**: Margarita

**Notas**: Bueno, debería poner más cosas aquí pero la verdad solo hay algo más que agregar: me he retirado con los retos de la comunidad, a falta de tiempo y con bastante trabajo encima. Lo lamento mucho para los que seguían estas historias, pero la verdad me cuesta mucho trabajo mantenerme a tiempo. Agradezco a los que me dejaron reviews, y espero que les guste esta última historia.

* * *

Shikamaru nunca había deseado desaparecer de la faz de la tierra tanto como en ese momento. 

¿Qué había estado pensando? La respuesta era que, claramente, no lo había hecho en lo absoluto. Había estado tan desesperado (aunque él opinaba que hizo un buen trabajo escondiéndolo) que simplemente se le escapó. Oh, lo había lamentado, como 10 segundos después de que Ino le abriera la puerta con esos ojos tan… maquinadores.

_"Haré lo que sea¡solo perdóname de una vez!"_

Era un estúpido.

Y esa era la razón por la cual él se encontraba parado frente a la tienda de los Yamanaka, disfrazado como una margarita y con carteles de propaganda en sus manos.

Suspirando frustrado, Shikamaru trató de moverse para que el dolor de sus piernas pasara un poco. ¿Cuál había sido su desesperación, de todos modos? Estaba más que acostumbrado a tener a Ino molesta con él hasta por las cosas más ridículas. Por supuesto, normalmente duraba un día, y esta vez había durado una semana. Eso no significaba nada.

Pero obviamente se había vuelto molesto que sin importar lo que él hiciera, ella no le dirigiera palabra. No por el silencio (eso casi le hizo pensar que debía ofenderla más a menudo), sino porque no podía ir a ningún lado sin que sus amigas lo miraran como si fuese un asesino de cachorros y gatitos. Además, tanto el entrenamiento como las misiones se vuelven un problema cuando tienes que comunicarte a través de un compañero.

Si, esas excusas sonaban correctas.

- ¿Disfrutando el trabajo, Shikamaru? –Ino salió de la tienda, con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.  
- Hm.  
- Eso pensé. –respondió ella, sentándose a su lado en los escaloncitos frente a la puerta, mientras él hacía lo mejor que podía para ignorarla. – Sabes que te tienes esto merecido.  
- …  
- ¿No vas a decir algo? –preguntó.  
- Las margaritas no hablan, Ino.  
- ¡¿Qué¡¿Esa es tu razón para no contestarme?! –gritó la rubia perdiendo la paciencia por un segundo, arrancándole un "Qué problemático" a Shikamaru. Sin embargo, no tardó en recuperar la compostura. –Bueno, entonces supongo que no te interesa saber que he decidido dejarte libre en una hora, y no al final del día como había prometido.  
- ¿En serio? –Quizás había juzgado mal a Ino. Ya se había divertido a su costa, y ahora lo iba a dejar libre –Gracias, Ino.  
- De nada –la sonrisa maligna volvió a aparecer. –Por cierto, Kiba, Rock Lee, Neji, Naruto y Chouji van a pasar por aquí en un rato. ¡Confío en ti para que los entretengas! –y diciendo esto, entró de nuevo en la tienda de flores.

Después de unos segundos, en los cuales pudo sentir como el color desaparecía de su rostro, Shikamaru se prometió que la próxima vez que fuese a llamar "superficial y vanidosa" a Ino, se aseguraría de que ella no se enterara.


End file.
